Fireworks
by ellie-sion
Summary: Can I watch the fireworks together with you again?" "Only every year, for the rest of our lives, Neji." AU kinda


_okay well this is my first story. i hope you all enjoy it although i must admit the story's a little rough. pretty choppy and awkward flow as well. *sigh* oh well i'll try my best in the future. thank you._

**Disclaimer: **i don't own naruto or any of the characters in this story. that is all.

* * *

Fireworks

[Neji's POV]

It was New Year's Eve and everyone was out getting drunk, shooting fireworks or both. But me? I was walking alone in the December cold, wrapped in a thick coat and long scarf. Unlike everyone else, I prefer to spend my New Year's Eve alone, watching the town fireworks show from my favorite place: the hospital roof. It's pretty easy to get up there because my family owns the whole place. Being a Hyuuga does have its privileges. However, when I got to the roof someone was already there. In nothing but a hospital gown, she was shivering even though she had a big grin plastered on her face, her brown hair in oodango buns and her eyes alight with excitement for the soon-to-come fireworks.

"You shouldn't be out here. You'll catch cold," I said. She turned to face me, her grin changing to small smirk.

"If I shouldn't be out here then why are you? We are equally likely to catch cold are we not?" she answered me.

"No, because unlike you," I said going up next to her, resting my hand on the icy cold roof railing to face her, "I am wearing proper winter clothes." Then, I took off my large coat and put it on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly. Then, slightly louder, she said, "Wait, no you should keep your jacket," and with that she begin taking it off. I stopped her and said, "No, please wear it. I prefer the cold anyway. If I had a choice I would've come out with no coat at all."

"So, why did you take it anyway?" she questioned lightly. With a small chuckle I answered, "My cousin would never let me hear the end of it if I left without it." We both laughed and then I asked, "So why are you out here anyway? You're in a hospital gown so you must be a patient here. Wouldn't you be better off resting inside?"

She looked back at the fireworks and then smiled lightly, "Well, why are _you_ out here?"

Ignoring the way she avoided my question I answered, "I come up here every year. It's the best place to watch the fireworks and I like the cold night air up here much more than the hot stuffiness of my home."

"Ah, that's why I'm out here too. I really love fireworks. I used to watch them with my parents every year from our roof. This is the first year we're not watching together." Her smile softened and I could see the beginning of tears in her eyes. Before I could stop I asked, "Well, where are they now?"

She looked surprised at my question and then returned to that melancholy look from before. "You pointed out how I'm a patient here remember?" I nodded slightly. "Well, my family got in a car accident a few weeks ago. Our car slipped off the iced roads and my parents died instantly. I only lived by mere chance. I got lucky." She then pointed out her broken arm and leg. "I miss them so much, my parents." Then, without thinking, I grabbed her hand and just held it in mine, hoping she could somehow hear my unspoken message: _"It'll be alright."_ A surprised look flew across her face but quickly was replaced by one of warmth as she squeezed my hand back as if saying a silent _"Thank you_." She then laid her head on my shoulder as we both turned our gazes to the colorful firework blasts in the night sky.

I don't remember how long we stood there like that, on the hospital roof, freezing yet warm from a feeling neither of us knew at the time was forming. But I do remember her parting words to me as I walked her back downstairs to her hospital room.

"_Can I watch fireworks together with you again?"_

With a soft smile, I embraced her small body, no longer wrapped in my hefty coat.

"Only if you bring your own coat," With that I kissed her quickly on the lips and left out the room, leaving her shocked but laughing all the while.

---New Year's Eve (one year has passed)---

"Hurry up, Neji! The fireworks show is starting!" Tenten yelled at me from the top of the stairs leading to our special spot on the roof.

"Coming, coming Tenten. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a 5 year old getting ready for her first day of school," I said with my trademark smirk on my face. She pouted adorably and said, "Meanie!"

We reached the hospital railing just as the show began. We held hands again, her head on my shoulder.

"Can I watch the fireworks together with you again?" This time I was the one who said it, nervously awaiting her response. Then I saw her smile, that soft smile that she only shows to me and I already knew her answer.

"Only every year, for the rest of our lives, Neji."

_-__FIN-_

* * *

Author's Note: i thought of it when i saw the 4th of july fireworks in our town with my friend. again it's probably not that good but i decided to post it anyway. please review and tell me your thoughts! i will work on my writing and hope to get better! ^_^ -love, ellie


End file.
